Tell me that you love me
by UkeLevi
Summary: Buttercup and Butch are secretly dating and have been for 2 years. But when HIM finds out, he does everything in his power to split the two up and kill Butch for his betrayal. So the two greens run away and plan to stay hidden, but once Brick, Bubbles, Boomer and Blossom find out they must band together to find their save their siblings from being hunted down by HIM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's a new story, um sorry about not updating. My computer was getting fixed and stuff and then things weren't saving and you know how that goes. But hope you enjoy this story and stuff!**

* * *

 _Buttercup's Point of view:_

 **Buttercup's Diary:**

 **Where do I begin? I mean I've never really thought things over yet, it's been a year since things started getting real for me. Like the night where things changed and I fell for a villain who was practically made to destroy me, and then he fell for me. I think if I didn't get into so much trouble or start trouble, I would have never fell in love with him. But I REALLY don't regret it, I still remember the night, I was 14 and me and the professor got into a HUGE fight over something Blossom told him that I told Bubbles. Here's how it happened-**

 _2 years ago:_

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" I yelled, getting mad.

"Your hanging out with this boy too much and he's rubbing off on you!" The Professor yelled.

"Mitch isn't rubbing off on me! If anything I'm rubbing off on him!'' I yelled back.

"That isn't the point! You to hang out so much that your not even going to school!" He yelled. "You have had 10 absences in one marking period! Explain that!"

"I get sick alot!" I lied.

"Your too lazy! That's why!" He snapped. "Now I better start seeing some progress or else!"

"Or else what?'' I asked.

"You'll never be able to use your powers again!" He snapped. "Blossom told me you were still hanging out him! And I told you not to!"

"You can't do that!" I yelled.

"Yes I can! You wanna bet?'' He asked, getting madder.

I growled at him and saw my sisters walk downstairs.

"Is everything ok?'' Bubbles asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No it's not ok! Bubbles I told you not to tell anyone! But you go ahead and do it! I don't even trust you anymore!" I snapped.

Bubbles started crying and ran back upstairs.

"You can't talk to her like that! It's not her fault that you don't know how to listen and behave!" Blossom snapped.

"Oh your just Miss. Perfect aren't you? Doing everything so perfect and amazing that you don't even get in trouble!" I mocked in her voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She yelled.

"Uh yeah you do!" I snapped, still mocking her. "Oh no! I stepped on a lady bug! I'm a terrible person!"

"You don't know how hard it is to be me!'' She yelled.

"Oh poor Blossom, one little thing and you feel like the rug under your feet is getting pulled from under you. Well guess what?'' I snapped. "I never even got a rug!"

"Ugh! Your so impossible!" She yelled. "That's why Mitch doesn't even like you! He's just hanging out with you so he can get under your skirt! Ask anyone at school!"

"I don't wear skirts!" I snapped.

"Still! He's using you! He doesn't love you or like you! Who would? Your worthless and ugly! I wish you weren't even my sister sometimes!" Blossom screamed.

"Blossom now that isn't nice-" I interrupted the Professor.

"Oh if I'm so worthless and ugly why am I still here putting up with your shit?! Why am I still in town?! I don't even know why because I don't even get one fucking thank you from these assholes! It's always 'Hurray for Blossom!' or 'Thank you Bubbles!' and when I try to help, you both say 'Why don't you sit this one out? We'll call you if we need you.' And when you do need me, and I help it's always 'Hurray for Blossom and Bubbles!' and you know what they say to me? 'Oh um thanks for being there Buttercup, even though your sisters could have done it without you.''' I started crying. "I have no special power and you guys do, you get praised and everything, while I'm just threw away like a piece of trash."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"Well news flash, I'm done being a Powerpuff girl and I am done being your sister." I snapped, throwing down my PPG wrist-watch.

Then I walked out and slammed the front door. I started walking down the side walks of Townsville and looked at some stores, while passing some towns folk.

"Hello Buttercup!" Someone smiled.

"Yeah whatever." I muttered.

Then I walked by an alley and saw the Gang Green gang messing with some boy.

"Oh what's the matter? Gunna cry?'' Ace teased.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass!" The boy snarled, punching Ace in the jaw.

Then he kicked Lil' Arturo in the face, knocking him out and moved on to Grubber. He punched Grubber in the face and watching him fall to the ground then kicked him in jaw, but Big Billy grabbed him from behind and started crushing him. But he was able to break free and punch Big Billy in the stomach then the face, finally he walked to Snake and started punching him in the stomach sending him into a brick wall. Then he looked at Ace, who was just getting off the ground.

"You give up?'' The boy smirked.

"Y-yes you win Butch! Just leave u-us alone!" Ace begged, running away with his gang following.

Butch Jojo, created by Mojo Jojo beat up the Gang Green Gang! This night is totally getting better, SIKE!

"That'll teach them for taking my jaw breakers." He muttered, grabbing the bag.

"Did someone say jaw breaker?'' I asked, walking to him, smirking.

"Ugh what do you want?'' He snapped.

"Nothing, just walked by and saw you beat the Gang Green Gang's asses." I laughed.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me funny, while sucking on a jaw breaker.

"Ok?'' He said.

Then it was silent, which was awkward.

"Well I better get going." I said awkwardly. "My 'sisters' will get mad if they heard I was talking to you."

"Where are they anyway?'' He asked.

"At home." I replied.

"Why? Aren't they supposed to be taking all the credit for doing the nightly rounds?'' He laughed, and spit out the jaw breaker. "These taste terrible.''

"Let me taste." I said, snatching the bag and taking one out.

Then I started tasting it, it was like I was burning hair in my mouth mixed with oil and mud. I spit it out and started wiping off my tongue.

"Ugh, that was gross." I gagged, and spit.

"I know." He shrugged.

Then it was silent again.

"So," He said, breaking the silence.

"So,'' I replied.

"Wanna go to the arcade? I usually go there at this time with my brothers but yeah I don't see that happening." He chuckled.

"Why?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We're enemies remember."

"Well I don't want to be alone, so yeah." He replied. "It's not like I'm going to kill you, I'm not feelin' it today."

"Yeah no, I don't trust you. At all." I snapped.

"Ok, fine, I can take a hint." He replied, throwing his hands up. "See yah later then."

Then he flew into the sky, leaving a dark green streak. I looked down and saw that he dropped a dark black choker with silver spikes on it.

"Why would he drop this?'' I asked. "He always wears it."

I picked it up and put it in my pocket, then started walking home. Once I got there, I went to my room and locked the door. Then started playing with the choker and once I was done, I put it in my jewelry box and went to bed.

 _Flash forward to diary:_

 **Yep, I found that choker, and the next day I found him robbing a store. And once I got him tied up, I gave it back to him, but what was weird was he let me keep it. He said 'Just keep it, I don't need it.' and I did take it. I liked it, and wore it alot, and every time I looked at it or wore it, I felt butterfly's in my stomach and the need to talk and see Butch. He went to my middle school and was in like most of my classes, but we never talked except when we were in gym, then it was war. But I started talking to him and he talked back to me, finally we actually started hanging out and I forgot all about Mitch. And Blossom and Bubbles didn't even know! They aren't even in any of my classes, which was AMAZING! And about 3 months of hanging out and being friends, we kissed and started secretly dating! And here we are, 2 years later, still dating and no one knows. But I have a BAD feeling somethings going to happen and everyone will know and when I mean BAD, I mean BAD like really BAD! Well That's all for now! Bye!**

 **Love- It's Buttercup Bitch! :-p**

* * *

 _Butch's Point of View:_

I woke up early for once, and actually in a good mood. I got up and stretched then went to take a shower, after that I got my clothes for the day, which was a forest green T-shirt with the words _'Fuck You,'_ and pair of baggy black jeans and a dark green belt and my dark green Jordan's. Then I put in my earring for my left ear and my lip piercing and my black spiked choker. Then I spiked my hair up and brushed my teeth, and put cologne on. Then I walked downstairs and met up with my brothers who were eating breakfast.

"He's up for once!" Brick laughed.

He was wearing a dark red T-shirt and black jeans with red Jordan's, and he had on a red belt. Then he had his hair in a low ponytail with his backwards red hat, then he had in his earring on his right ear with a matching ring.

"Very funny." I snarled, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Your never up on time, are you sick?'' Boomer asked, feeling my forehead.

"What? No, and get your hands off of me!" I snapped, pushing him away.

Boomer was wearing a blue jean jacket with a dark blue T-shirt with the words _'What?'_ on it and dark blue jeans and dark blue Jordan's. He had both of his earrings in and his hair had gel in it. Let's just say, he didn't look like he was my brother.

"Dude, when are you ever going to dress normal?'' Brick asked. "You look goth."

"I'll have you know, I am NOT goth!" I snapped.

"Then what are you?'' Boomer asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Butch." I replied, hitting him with my bottle.

"Good morning boys." Mojo said, walking in the room.

"Morning Mojo." We replied.

"What are the activities for today?'' He asked, sitting at the table.

"School.'' I replied.

"Besides that." He snapped.

"Oh, um nothing really." I shrugged.

"I have art club after school." Boomer smiled, grabbing his book bag.

"I have math club." Brick shrugged, grabbing his bag.

"Of course you do." I snarled, snatching mine.

"Well you better get going, you'll be late." Mojo sighed. "Have a good day boys."

We started walking out, until I forgot to tell Mojo something.

"Which reminds me! You might get a call from the school, don't answer it." I ordered.

"Why?'' He asked, looking at me.

"Just don't." I said.

He nodded and I left with my brothers. While flying to school, we saw the Powerpuff girl walking below us.

"Hey guys look!" Brick laughed, looking down at the girls. "Let's mess with em'!"

"Yeah!" Boomer cheered.

Then we flew down in front of them and smirked.

"Well look who it is! It's the Powerpuke girls!" Brick laughed.

"Ugh, what do you idiots want?'' My beloved Buttercup groaned. "I don't have time for this!"

"We just came down for the view. The view of messin' with you!" Boomer laughed.

"That made no sense bro." I comment, looking at him.

"Like you could do better!" He cried.

''I can." I snapped.

"Then do it!" He mocked.

I looked at the girls and smirked.

"We just wanted to see what you ladies were up to, probably being the goodie two shoes you girls always are. I mean if you guys weren't around, who would we make fun of?'' I asked, looking around. "Probably the band geeks or the math people."

"Damn it! That was better than mine!" Boomer pouted.

"Just leave us alone! We don't have time for this!" Bubbles groaned, flying in the air.

"Well to bad!" We yelled.

"Come on girls, maybe we can get around them." Blossom ordered.

Then Bubbles and Blossom flew away, while Buttercup just stood there.

"Aren't you gunna follow them?'' Brick asked, confused.

"Nah, I don't listen to my sister." She laughed and pushed by us.

I noticed that she was wearing my choker with the spikes. I gave that to her years ago, and she still has it and wears it.

"Hey Butch, isn't that your choker?'' Boomer asked.

"What? No, mine is right here." I snapped. "Idiot.''

Then we started flying to school again and when we got there, we went to our homerooms. My homeroom is with Buttercup, and it's a good thing my brothers aren't in my homeroom. I walked in and sat down in my seat, then waited for Buttercup. Finally she came in and sat down next to me in her seat.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Sup." I replied, smirking.

"So about this morning." She laughed.

"Let's not even talk about that." I laughed, punching her arm.

"Ugh, will you two stop? Your hurting my eyes!" Princess Morebucks snapped, walking by.

"When you stop wearing clothes that cover 20% of your body, that's when we'll stop." Buttercup laughed.

"At least I don't dress like a goth person!" Princess snapped. "What are? The devil?''

"What are you? A cheap looking Barbie doll that everyone gets tired of fucking?'' I asked, with a blank expression.

Princess growled and walked away just as our teacher came in.

"Ok, let's do role call." Mrs. Cathy smiled. "Crystal?''

As she called peoples names, I started talking to Buttercup.

"Did you get the E-mail I sent you?'' I asked. "My phone broke, so that's the best I could do."

"Yeah I got it, but Bubbles almost read it when she was in my room. The little pop went off and she almost went to check what it was." She replied. "She's clueless so it was easy to convince her not to."

"That's true, Boomer's the same way." I laughed.

"Butch! Buttercup! Stop talking!" Mrs. Cathy snapped, pointing her pencil at us.

"Sorry." We apologized.

"Seriously though, get a new phone." Buttercup whispered.

"Ok, I will when Mojo takes over the world." I said sarcastically.

"Hah hah." She groaned, punching my arm.

"Ow, that hurt like a bitch!" I cried, holding my arm.

"That's because you are a bitch." She teased.

I smirked and turned away, then the bell rang for 1st period and we left.

* * *

 **So how did you like it? I know, it's a work in progress but It'll get there! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two guys hope you like it and stuff, here's more drama and shizzzzzz. So yeah!**

* * *

 _No Point of View:_

Buttercup walked out of the school door and took a deep breath then let it out. It was Spring and Buttercup's favorite time of the year, winter was fine except the freezing cold weather and snow, fall was ok but too many leaves fell down from tree's and she HATES raking, finally there's summer. There's nothing wrong with it, no school, warm weather, beaches and good food, but no being able to see Butch alot bugs her. I mean he's her boyfriend, and they're secretly dating and stuff but she just wishes it didn't have to be that way.

"Hey Buttercup!" Her friend Robin called. "What's up?''

Robin walked up to her friend and smiled, she had long brown hair with bangs and blue eyes, she was wearing a white T-shirt with a red butterfly and blue skinny jeans with red converse.

"Hey Rob, what's up?'' Buttercup asked, facing her tall friend.

"Nothing much, just on my way to art club." Then she smirked and got closer. "Did you know Butch Jojo and John Ryan are going to fight?''

"What? Why?'' She asked. "When?''

"In like 2 minutes, and because John was talking trash about him to everyone so Butch wants to show him 'The brighter side,' which I'm excited to see." Robin shrugged. "Come on! It's out back!"

Robin started running over to the fighting spot and Buttercup followed, once they got there, they saw Butch talking to Kyle Myers and John talking to half the football team.

"Ok! I want a good, clean fight! No weapons, no killing and NO powers Butch." Kylie said, facing Butch and smiling.

Buttercup growled and narrowed her eyes at the bouncy blonde, Kylie was one of Bubbles' friends, mostly because she was a cheerleader. She also has a HUGE crush on Butch, and thinks she has a shot at getting him. Which he hates her so much.

"And 3, 2, 1, START!" She yelled, blowing a whistle and moving out of the way.

Butch got into position, and watched John charge at him, once John got close enough, he grabbed his fist and twisted it, then slammed him on the ground. Butch grabbed his collar and started punching John in the face, making his nose and mouth bleed.

"Is that all you got?'' Butch asked, smirking.

Then he slammed him back down and kicked him in the stomach. Once he thought he was done, Butch started walking away, until John grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Then John got on top of him and started slamming Butch's head on the ground. Then he got off of him and pulled Butch up, and smirked.

"Who's winning now?'' He asked.

"Still not you." Butch kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the jaw.

"No fair!" John cried, coughing up blood.

"I didn't take my meds this morning, so I think it's pretty fair!" Butch laughed.

Butch grabbed him by his hair and started slamming his head on the ground.

"How does that feel Johnny Boy?'' Butch laughed smashing his head on the ground.

Once John was fully down, Butch got up and started yelling at him.

"Don't ever fucking treat me like shit!'' He yelled, looking down at him. "Get up! I dare you! Do it!"

All he got was moaning.

"Fuck you then!" Butch yelled, hitting John in the stomach with his foot. "How does that feel Johnny boy?!"

Then he stopped and bent down next to John, and put his ear next to his mouth.

"Huh? What was that?" Butch asked, listening. "You don't care if I punch you some more? Well thank you very much cowboy!"

Butch got up and grabbed John's collar then threw him back on the ground harder and heard something break. Then John stopped breathing.

"Get up and stop being a bitch! Get up!" He ordered.

He got no answer, everyone just looked at John.

"Well fuck you then Johnny boy, because guess what?" He asked, bending down next to John. "Your a dead man! Dead! D-E-A-D!"

Butch smirked and laughed, then pushed by the crowd and walked off. Then John started breathing again and he coughed up more blood. Buttercup walked off and started going after Butch.

"You didn't take your meds this morning?'' She asked, catching up with him.

Butch looked at her and wiped some of the blood off his face.

"Nah, didn't feel like it." He replied.

"Butch you have to take them, you know what happens when you don't take them." She snapped.

"Yeah yeah, I get crazy and no one can control me." He laughed.

"It's not funny!" She snapped, grabbing his arm.

By now, they were far from the school and could talk.

"Let's talk at the spot." Butch directed.

The two then flew off and landed at the spot, it was a tree house in the woods filled with food, drinks, blankets, pillows and had a heater/cooler and a TV. Butch opened the mini fridge and grabbed a water and some paper towel, then started cleaning his face.

"Your going to need alcohol rub." Buttercup commented, handing him a bottle.

"Thanks." He replied, pouring some onto a paper towel and cleaning his face.

Once he was cleaned up, they started talking.

"The reason that I didn't take them way because I found out that the only reason why I take them is because HIM is trying to..." He sighed. "I'm not really sure."

"Wow, um what do think is going to happen?" Buttercup asked, playing with his spikey hair.

"I have no idea, but I think he's after me and my brothers. Probably Mojo too for taking us." He replied. "But I think mostly me."

"Well you did sneak into his lair and practically almost kill him for trying to kill your brothers. And before that you broke free from his control and almost killed him that time." She replied with a blank face.

"Don't remind me!" He snapped. "I was 14 years old!"

"Before that you were 7 years old." She corrected, laughing.

"It's not funny!" He whined. "I was crazy!"

Then Buttercup's phone started ringing.

"Hello?'' She asked. "Yeah, I'm at...the skate park."

She lied and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. I have to...do something for a friend." She lied. "Ok bye.''

Then she hung up and sighed.

"Who was that?'' Butch asked, playing with a rubber-band ball.

"Bubbles." She sighed. "But I have at least 10 minutes before I have to leave, so let's do something!"

"Like what?'' He asked, looking at her.

She jumped on top of him and started nibbling his ear.

"Oh I see now!" He laughed.

Then things got weird!

 **10 minutes later** :

"Hot damn!" Butch laughed, putting his shirt on.

"I have to get going." Buttercup sighed, slipping her jeans back on. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." Butch smiled.

Then the two leaned close and kissed, then let go.

"I love you so much." He smirked.

"I love you too." She laughed, playing with his hair.

Then her phone went off.

"Ugh it's Blossom, I better get going. I'll text-I mean E-mail you later tonight." She sighed, and kissed his cheek.

Then she grabbed her bag and flew out the door. Butch sighed and smiled, then grabbed his bag and flew to Mojo's house.

* * *

Buttercup got home 2 minutes after she left the spot, and when she came inside, she was met with a very mad sister.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be home 10 minutes ago!" Blossom snapped.

"I said I'd be home in 10 minutes," Buttercup replied, sitting on the couch. "Now what did you guys want to talk about?''

"Look we know your secret." She replied.

"What secret?'' She asked, not looking at her sister.

"About you and someone else." Bubbles said, brushing her hair.

"Who?'' Buttercup asked.

"Mitch." Blossom snarled. "Your still hanging out with him! And after we said not to."

"I don't hang out with Mitch anymore, I don't even have any classes with him." Buttercup snapped.

"Oh really? Then who is this 'super cute, awesome friend, amazing singer/guitar player and totally best kisser' person?'' Bubbles asked, reading from Buttercup's diary.

"Why did you go through my stuff?!" Buttercup asked snatching it away. "I can't believe you!"

"Well believe it! I want to know who this person is!" Blossom snapped.

"None of your business!" She yelled. "And stop going through my stuff!"

Buttercup grabbed her bag and ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door shut, then locked it. She threw her stuff onto her floor and threw herself onto her bed, then stated crying.

 _Beep beep_

Buttercup lifted her head and grabbed her phone, it was an E-mail from Butch.

 _Hey babe, I miss you so much. Loved our day together and stuff, your my whole world and I just wish that I culd hold you in my arms agin. Hope you didn't get into too much trouble by keeping you those extra 10 minutes, I just didn't want to let you go. I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow, maybe we should have another round like we did tonight? I love you and miss you!_

 _Love your boyfriend: Butch!_

Buttercup blushed and smiled, then started writing back.

 _Hey Butchie boy, I miss you too! I loved spending today with you too, and you should totally start working on your vocabulary too, It could use some help. We should totally do it again, I totally agree and yeah it was no trouble. I mean Blossom did get pissy and she found my diary, then read it! She asked me who some of my pages were about and I told her it was none of her business. Then I ran to my room and now I'm like super upset/mad, but it was no trouble, really. I love you and I'm sooooooooo excited to see you tomorrow! Love you!_

 _~Buttercup!_

She smiled and sent the E-mail just as a knock came on her door.

"Buttercup? Can I come in? We need to talk, please?'' Her sister Bubbles asked.

"Yeah whatever," Buttercup got up and unlocked the door, then sat back on her bed.

"Look I'm so sorry about reading your diary, I am a terrible sister and I totally don't deserve you." She apologized, sitting next to Buttercup.

"It's fine Bubs, you probably didn't have a choice because Blossom probably pressured you into it." She replied, looking at her blonde sister.

"No actually I did it all on my own, I was tired of the secrets and I looked for it and read it. But I still don't know who your boyfriend is." Bubbles cried.

"I don't have a boyfriend ok, I've just been hanging out with someone." Buttercup snapped. "And don't start asking either."

"Ok, ok geez I won't." She sighed. "I just don't like the secrets anymore."

"I understand that Bubs, but I'm not hiding anything ok. I'm just regular old Buttercup." She replied, laughing.

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried about you." She smiled, and hugged her sister. "Now get some sleep, tomorrows a big day and I don't want you to be tired."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Buttercup rolled her eyes and laughed.

Then Bubbles left and Buttercup looked at her phone and saw a new E-mail.

 _Wow, that's a bitchy move. But something similar happened to me too, Brick and Boomer were asking me tons of questions when I got home because they think I have a girlfriend, and that it's Kylie. I told them I hate her and never would date her and then they started guessing different girls. You were one of them and it was hard to distract them from it, but I got them off my case. I gtg I'll see you tomorrow babe, I LOVE YOUUUUU!_

 _~Butch!_

Buttercup frowned and e-mailed him back.

 _That's messed up too, and I'll see you tomorrow, LOVE YOU TOO!_

 _~Buttercup!_

She then clicked her phone off and plugged it in, then got into pajamas and got back into her bed. Then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Finally chapter 2 is done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's chapter 3! I love this story so far and I'm just like AHHHHH freaking out about it! So I'll let you guys read it!**

 **Upcoming stuff:**

 **New stories**

 **New chapters**

 **New Polls**

 **New EVERYTHING!**

 **New fans and favorites**

 **STAY WITH ME!**

 _ **My Youtube Live is still getting set up, so stay tuned.**_

* * *

Buttercup opened her eyes and sat up, then yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room, it was still dark, she picked up her phone and checked the time: _3:45am._ She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then saw an E-mail sign. She clicked on it and read the e-mail.

 _Hey Buttercup, it's Mitch. Look I know we don't hang out anymore and you probably don't like me either, but I wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime? I know you still hate me for betraying you, but I'd like to make it up to you. How's dinner and a movie, then a romantic walk on the beach. Then we can go to this place called 'the spot,' I heard Butch Jojo talking about one day and I though it would be the perfect place to talk things out. Right? Just let me know ok, I'm sorry and I want another chance. I've changed. Bye._

 _~ Mitch Mitchelson!_

Buttercup growled and started e-mailing him back.

 _Look Mitch, we're never becoming friends again. You only used me and I HATE users. Leave me alone and don't ever e-mail me again, or I'll get my boyfriend. And he doesn't like people who mess with me. Either that or I'll come to your house and beat your sorry ass in front of your mom. Good-bye Mitch, never liked you, never loved you, was never crazy about you, go fuck Bethany again._

 _~ Buttercup._

She pressed send and shut her phone off, then laid back down.

 _"I don't think you'll be able to go back to sleep."_ A voice laughed.

Buttercup sat up and looked around her dark room.

"Who's there?'' She asked.

 _"No one really, just an old...friend."_ It sneered.

"Seriously come out or I'll kick you ass." She snapped.

 _''Oh Buttercup, silly little Buttercup. You know who I am, you just don't remember. I'm going to warn you, I know about your 'boyfriend' and your lucky I haven't killed you or him yet. But I'm saving it for another day."_ It snapped.

"Seriously I have NO idea who the hell you are." She replied.

 _"Ugh! It's HIM!"_ The voice snapped.

"Who?'' She asked.

 _"NO HIM!"_

"Who's this HIM?''

 _"ME! I'm HIM, I don't know who this who is that we're talking about!"_

"Oh your HIM, but who's who?''

 _"I don't know!"_

"You mad bro?'' She teased.

 _"Ugh! Just watch your back! I will kill you and your boy toy. Remember accidents aren't perfect!"_ HIM snapped.

Then he left and Buttercup sighed.

"Had to be me." She snarled, laying back down.

Then her phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?'' She whispered.

 _"Buttercup, it's Butch. Did you get a visit from...you know who?''_ He asked.

"You mean HIM? Yeah, and how are you calling me? I thought your phone broke?'' She whispered.

 _"I'm using a payphone."_ He replied.

"Oh um are you ok?'' She whispered.

 _"Yeah um do you mind if I stop by? Like in a few minutes?''_ He asked.

"No not at all, just be quiet." She whispered.

 _"Ok, I'll see you in a few minutes."_ He then hung up.

She put her phone down and sighed, then heard a knock on her window. She quickly got up and opened it, and saw Butch flying in the rain. He quickly flew in and landed on the floor quietly.

"Ok why are here and what do you want at 4:00 in the morning?'' She whispered.

"Look I need to go away." He whispered quickly.

"W-what?'' She stuttered.

"I need to go away for awhile, HIM is after me." He said. "I need to go, but I came to say goodbye."

"No you can't leave." She whispered, trying not to cry.

"I have to, it's the only way to protect you." He snapped/whispered.

''Well let me come with you." She suggested. "Come on, there's nothing here for either of us. Let's run away together, just me and you."

"No we can't do that, it would be easier for HIM to find us." He replied. "And I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll get hurt with or without you around, if he can't find you, he'll come after me still!" She snapped.

Butch didn't say anything, he sighed and looked at her.

"Pack things that you may need, but lightly. You don't want to carry tons of stuff." He replied, flopping down on her bed.

Buttercup nodded and grabbed her book bag, then took out all of her school stuff. Then put some clothes, food from her mini fridge (mostly drinks) and her old green blanket.

"Done." She replied, grabbing a jacket and slipping it on.

"Let's go, grab your phone too, but turn off the GPS." He directed, opening the window again.

She nodded and grabbed her phone, then flew out of the window with Butch following. Then Butch lead her to a sewer.

"Why are we down here?'' She asked.

"I have a hide out down here, it's a few miles but we'll get there. HIM doesn't know about and it's a good thing." He replied, shrugging.

She nodded and followed behind.

* * *

Bubbles opened her eyes to the ray of sunlight and sat up, then yawned. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock on her dresser 10:45am. It was Saturday and she was glad because she really didn't feel like going to today. She got up and walked out of her room, and went downstairs. When she got there she seen Blossom pacing back and forth while the Professor was trying to calm her down.

"Blossom please, maybe she went to the skate park.'' He said calmly. "I'm worried too, but freaking out won't help."

"Professor! You don't understand! She's gone and I feel like I'm to blame!" She cried, covering her face.

"It's not your fault." He replied.

"Yes it is! I yelled at her because I thought her diary was about Mitch and I read her diary! I am the worst sister ever!" She cried harder.

"What's going on?'' Bubbles asked.

"Buttercup's gone!" Blossom cried.

"What!" She asked, trying not to cry. "You sure she's not in her room?''

"Yes I'm sure! I checked there and saw her phone, book bag and some of her clothes gone!" Blossom snapped.

"Well then let's go look for her!" She replied, putting her boots on.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

Bubbles and Blossom looked at the door and then back at each other, the Blossom answered the door. Once she opened the door, Brick and Boomer came in.

"Where is he?! I know you guys have him!" Brick yelled, searching through stuff.

"What are you talking about?'' Bubbles asked.

"Butch! He's missing! And I know you guys kidnapped him, so give him back before we tear up your house!" Boomer snapped, lifting the couch up.

"I don't think he'd be under the couch." Blossom snapped.

"Then where is he!? We know you have him!" Brick snapped.

"We don't have you idiot brother!" She yelled.

"Then where is he?'' He asked, getting closer to her.

"I don't know, but we're dealing with our own problem here!" Bubbles yelled.

"Yeah Buttercup is missing too!" Blossom snapped.

"Really?'' Boomer asked, looking at them.

"Duh." The girls said.

"Well maybe we should search together?'' He suggested.

"No way!" Blossom and Brick snapped.

"Oh come on Blossom! It's for Buttercup and you never know, Butch could have kidnapped her." Bubbles crossed her arms.

"Yeah come on Brick, please! Just this once?'' Boomer begged.

"How do you Butch kidnapped her?'' Brick asked.

"Just a guess." She replied.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

"I'm in." Blossom said.

They looked at Brick and smiled.

"Ugh, fine I guess I'm in then." He groaned.

"YAY!" Boomer and Bubbles cheered.

"Now let's start searching the town." Brick directed.

"Great idea," Blossom smiled. "But first, I have to go get my searching outfit on."

"Me too." Bubbles smiled and ran upstairs with Blossom.

Brick growled and Boomer smiled.

"I don't know why your smiling." Brick snapped. "We're working with the enemies."

"The very pretty enemies!" Boomer drooled.

"Your an idiot." He muttered.

* * *

 **There's chapter 3 people! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the wait, I was working on a new story and stuff, but that one is complete. I wrote all of them today and yup! Done that!**

* * *

 **With Brick, Boomer, Bubbles and Blossom;**

"Ok so what's the plan?'' Bubbles asked, sitting at the kitchentable.

"I don't know yet, but we have to think fast. We've searched everywhere, and there's no sign of either of them." Brick sighed.

The Professor handed the teenagers each a cup of hot chocolate and sat a plate of cookie in the middle of the table, then sat down.

"Maybe someone took them?" Boomer shrugged, taking a cookie.

"Boomer has a point." Brick commented. "Wow, I never thought I'd say those words."

"Hey! That's mean!" He cried, eating a cookie.

"He's not wrong." Blossom narrowed her eyes at the boys. "How do we know Butch did take Buttercup?''

"Look, even if he did, we'd know. Butch usually writes his plans in his diary, but all he's been writing about is some girl he's dating." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Buttercup's diary is about the same thing! She writes about this perfect boy and how he had perfect hair and the most glowing green eyes ever." Bubbles shrugged.

"Wait, do you know what this means?'' Boomer asked, standing up.

"What?'' Blossom asked.

"I don't know, I though you guys would have something."

"I do! Buttercup and Butch must be together!" Bubbles gasped. "Like together, together!"

"No way, Butch wouldn't do that." Brick waved her off.

"Yes he would, and you know it Brick. Butch never tells us anything anymore, and you know it! It's because of you Butch never talks to us that much anymore, it's your fault that Butch got close with the enemy and it's your fault that Butch is out there, probably on his way to Alaska about to freeze to death!" Boomer snapped.

Brick sat there surprised.

"Wow, um then I guess now isn't the time to tell you that I found a note from Butch like 2 hours ago." He shrugged.

"You found a note?'' They yelled.

"Uh yeah, here."

He gave them the note and they started reading:

 **Dear Assholes and Bitches (aka my brothers and Buttercup's sisterz),**

 **I know u r reading this, and ur probably wondering where me and Buttercup went...we're not telling you. Look, someone has been after me for awhile now and like, he won't stop till he gets his way. So like I was on my way to leave, when Buttercup told me she wanted to come. So I let her, we're somewhere's far away and a place where I go to calm my nerves. And one more thing:**

 **FUCK YOU BITCHES AND HOES! YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!**

 **With no love for you assholes,**

 **_Butch...Jojo...yeah I wanted that satisfaction of the dots and my last name :-p_**

"That asshole!" Blossom snapped. "How dare he call me a bitch!"

"He's not wrong." Brick muttered.

"What was that?'' Bubbles snapped.

"Nothing."

"I know where he is!" Boomer smiled. "He's at the place where he relaxes! It's in the sewer!"

"The sewer?'' The girls asked.

"Yeah Butch always used to go in there and relax. I don't know how, mostly because he doesn't let us follow him."

"Your right Boomer! Let's go!" Brick cheered, flying.

The girls looked at each other and sighed, then flew outside with the boys.

* * *

The reds and blues were in the sewer, walking on the side walk in there.

"Yuck! Why would he come down here?'' Bubbles gagged and plugged her nose.

"I don't know, I mean he usually smells like pine needles and freshly cut wood, but sewer slug? Nope." Boomer shook his head.

Blossom was about to say something went the ground began to rumble, then a giant alligator came out of the water.

"AHHHH!" Bubbles screamed.

"Come on Bubbles," Blossom flew into the air and started fighting the alligator.

Bubbles sighed and flew up, then kicked it in the face. Blossom blasted it with her heat vision but the gator didn't get weaker.

"Need some help?'' Brick asked, using his fire breath.

Finally they defeated the gator and he fell into the water, splashing dirty, green water everywhere. The water covered the team and Bubbles and Blossom screamed.

"MY BOOTS!" Blossom cried.

"MY HAIR!" Bubbles cried.

"Oh such it up, it's just a little dirty mud water." Boomer sighed.

"Actually Boomer, it's toilet water." Brick corrected.

"Wait, so I'm soaked in toilet water?'' Bubbles asked, then she started crying. "This is disgusting!"

"Girls..." Brick sighed.

Then they started walking again, with Bubbles still crying.


End file.
